Sharing is caring
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Chazz Priceton is hot, very hot, there's a heatwave at duel academy and only one thigs has the black  clad slifers eye!Fluffy oneshot!


Yo! Shindou is back with another story, and finally it's my first one shot!  This is something that I came up with after drinking my favourite drink (it tastes like pomegranates Oo) Anywho it involves a fave pairing of mine, ChazzXJesse, called Jewel shipping! Prepare for light-fluffy fluff! 

_On a random note! This fic is a present to __**Littlest-Angel **__who loves this pairing as much as me and came up with the title of Jewel-shipping! Plus her fics rule! (They always make me laugh)_

Sharing is caring 

Jesse Anderson was sitting in the Slifer red cafeteria, alone. Jaden had been there with him earlier but after an hour of Jesse staring at the same thing for over an hour even the brunette had gotten bored. The bluenette just couldn't help it; it was so beautiful, putting even the academies most beautiful students to shame. The object of his affections beauty entranced him, it was so gorgeous and captivating that he had thought of nothing else but going up to it and holding it close in a loving embrace, before he would slowly bring his lips to…

He stood up, finally taking the chance to approach it that was until he backed down once again for the third time since he had arrived. Fifteen steps was all it would take for Jesse Anderson to be as happy as he could ever hope to be, but at the rate things were going he never would be.

Chazz Princeton was sitting on his rather impressive, king-sized bed, he was slowly dying of heat stroke, and not even Ojama yellows feeble attempts at cooling his boss down were helping. Duel academy was currently being plagued by the effects of global warming and Chazz didn't like it one bit.

He was currently stripped down to his boxers in a vain attempt to stay cool; his air conditioning had broken down at the start of the heat wave from constant use. Suddenly an idea came to the raven-haired teen, an icy-cold drink would do the thing. Of course, being a rich teenager only one drink even came close to tantalizing his pampered taste buds. He slowly stood up and trudged across his bedroom, after a moment of lazily fiddling with his drawer he pulled out a pair of black shorts, and a black tank top. Chazz spent a while glaring at his clothes, it was one of the only times in his life that he would ever regret wearing black. He pulled on the clothes, and threw on a pair of black flip-flops and sighed, he was going to die once he left this room.

Chazz stepped outside and into dazzling, summer, sunshine, and instantly he began to scowl, this kind of heat in autumn was unheard of, it was like god was playing some sort of cruel trick on the ebony haired Slifer. "From now on I worship Buddha!" Chazz roared shaking a fist toward the sky whilst glaring at it malevolently. He slowly began to walk toward the cafeteria, which luckily for Chazz wasn't too far away from his room, "Yay for small miracles" Chazz muttered sarcastically as he stomped up toward the small wooden structure that dared to call itself a canteen.

Chazz pulled open the door and tramped inside, glaring at anyone that dared to make eye contact, he soon spotted what he had came here for, and his heart jumped, it was truly beautiful. He made his way toward the drinks cooler and snatched up the icy cold drink, and smiled at the bottle of thirst-quenching liquid.

Jesse couldn't help but stare, sure his mom had taught him that it was rude, but well, he doubted that his mother had ever seen anything as beautiful as this. It had perfect curves, and the way it glittered when the sun hit it from certain angles, the way it flew away was truly….

Wait.

That last bit didn't sound right.

Jesse was snapped from his revere by the bottle of soda being snatched from the stand, by some monstrous fiend, "Chazz Princeton" Jesse muttered, his eyes narrowing into mere slits as he saw the aforementioned teen grasp the love of his life within his long elegant fingers and was about to open the beautiful green cap that kept his beloved drink carbonated.

"Chazz Princeton, take you're paws off my drink" Jesse shrieked as he jumped on top of the table in front of him. Chazz looked at the teal haired teen like he had three heads, "I was here first" he said as he quickly opened the drink, a hissing noise let the bluenette know that Chazz had succeeded in taking the cap off.

Jesse looked like he was about to cry when he saw Chazz bring the bottle of raspberry coloured drink to his lips, and he growled with unmasked anger. The bluenette jumped off the table and marched up to the raven-haired teenager who was currently in the middle of taking a gulp of his drink.

"Why did you take that?" Jesse said glaring at Chazz like he was the most unpleasant thing that his emerald eyes had ever come upon. Chazz took a swig of the pomegranate flavoured soda and smirked, "you know what they say Anderson, first come, first served" Chazz said as he took another mouthful of the icy cold drink.

Jesse sighed, "it's the only flavour I drink" he said sighing as he ran his fingers through his unruly hair, and glared at Chazz, "I spent an hour here waiting to get it" the bluenette said half-heartedly, knowing that his beloved drink was forever beyond his reach.

Chazz pulled the drink away from his lips for a moment and looked at the dejected teenager before him and sighed. It wasn't like Chazz to feel sorry for someone, but suddenly an idea came to him, 'it's probably just the heat getting to me' he thought wiping his forehead to remove the light layer of perspiration that had appeared there.

"You really like this flavour as much as me?" Chazz said, a smile playing on his lips, Jesse nodded, and he seemed to notice that Chazz was up to something. Chazz took a sip of the pale red liquid and slowly approached Jesse, the blunette had considered backing away, but something the Chazz's onyx eyes refused to let him escape.

Jesse gasped when he felt Chazz's lips press against his own in a sweet pomegranate flavoured kiss, and when Chazz made to slip his tongue into the sanctity of Jesse's mouth the bluenettes eyes widened in shock when he felt a cool liquid pour into his mouth. Chazz pulled away and smiled when he saw Jesse's half lidded emerald eyes and a dreamy expression on his face.

Chazz took this as his chance to drink another mouthful of the sweet concoction and to sneak another kiss.

Truth be told Chazz had a crush on the teal haired teenager ever since he'd realized that Alexis and Bastion were an item, that and the fact that he realized that Jesse was quite cute.

Chazz was for the first time, grateful for this heat wave, it had made him go to the canteen today, and it had led him to love.

Jesse was happy, he had finally been able to stand up and get what he'd wanted, and he'd gotten a new love in the process.

All thanks to a bottle of Club Pomegranate, the academy's best matchmaker.

Well, it's my first one shot, (sighs) I never realised that these were so hard to write! Well, I wanted to try a slightly fluffy one shot, and hopefully it was good! (I feel like I rushed it a bit, plus I'm trying to work out the plot for my Halloween fic as well!)

(I stayed up too late finishing this and fallen leaves (yawn) it's just 4 am)

_Thanks to everyone that reads this, tell me what y'all thought by clicking the little button at the end of the page and review! _

_Shin_


End file.
